The invention relates to the stator for an electric machine, and to an electric machine, and to a method for producing a stator.
DE 10 2012 224 153 A1 has disclosed a stator of an electric machine, in the case of which an insulating lamination and an interconnect plate are arranged axially on a lamination stack. The stator is for example enwound with needle windings, wherein the individual sub-coils are connected to one another by means of connecting wires at the outer circumference of the interconnect plate. Here, the entire winding is wound continuously in unipartite fashion by means of a single winding wire.
For the electrical contacting of the winding with a control unit, it is necessary in said embodiment to provide a further, customer-specific terminal plate which has plug connections (not illustrated) to the control unit. A customer terminal plate of said type is mounted axially onto the interconnect plate, such that the axial manufacturing tolerances of the insulating lamination, of the interconnect plate and of the customer terminal plate are added together. As a result, the plug connections to the control unit do not have a clearly defined axial position, which can give rise to contacting problems with regard to the control unit.